


Christmas At The Devil's

by Suzzysnips



Series: How the Mighty Have Fallen [4]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Death Threats, Demons, Developing Friendships, Enemies, Friendship, Future, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: It's Christmas on Inkwell!And it's time for Christmas at the Devil's! Things should be perfect, the tree is set, guests are happy to come, food is made, and Soother the Devil's son couldn't be happier. However, a wrench is thrown into things when Soother's ex-bullies end up coming to the party as well.Will this visit to the Devil's be the best Christmas ever?Or will it send a group of rotten children straight to Hell?





	Christmas At The Devil's

“Jingle Bells! Something smells! It must be the corpse! Oh what fun it is to ride on Cerberus on Christmas Day! Hey!” Soother sang, as baked his infamous double chocolate scream cookies he did every Christmas Eve.

“I see your in a good mood.” The Devil said, as he walked into the kitchen just in time to see his son use his tail to pour some more chocolate chips into the bowl he was stirring they had bought straight from Hell for the special occasion.

“I can’t help it!” Soother said with a giggle, “Uncle Krampus is coming, my best friend, King Dice, and Buzz are coming over with there families and I finally have a chance to become friends with Buzz! This is going to be the greatest Christmas ever!” Devil chuckled his tail wagging slightly at his sons chipper behavior. After a moment however the Devil frowned slightly looking a bit guilty.

“Uhh….yeah….about that Soother….” The Devil started,

“What is it?” Soother asked as he started to put some of the stirred up cookie batter on a large cookie pan.

“Uh….well….Gabby, Ditzy, and Hatchling are also coming….with their families.” The Devil said,

“ _ **WHAT!?**_ ” Soother exclaimed almost dropping his bowl,

“Yeah I don’t kind this either, believe me. And I hate to crush your Christmas spirit but their parents or guardians think they can change.” The Devil said his guilt slowly turning to anger.

“You really think those sinners can really change dad?” Soother asked his eyes glowing brighter every minute that he remained furious,

“No, I don’t, and those brats still have a special little torture chamber in Hell when they die so you can enact your revenge at a later date. But they’re parents said if they’re kids couldn’t come then they wouldn’t come and they are going to bring food.” The Devil said his glowing eyes of anger and frustration matching his son’s.

“I-I just can’t believe this! Now I have to make more food or else I’m gonna get flack from Buttercup about ‘treating the others badly’ and everything!” Soother said, his eyes flashing a quick blue color causing his silver fur to change to the same color as his father’s fur for a brief moment.

“Relax Soother, I’ll be fine, we just have to make sure we don’t lose our cools that’s it.” The Devil said taking slight interest on what happened to his son,

“You do realize who and what we are right?” Soother deadpanned.

“I know but making friends is a good way to start the new year….even if we really hate the prospect of that.” The Devil said, as him and his son’s tails flicked in annoyance.

They hoped they’re guests wouldn’t give them too many headaches.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re heading over to the losers house.” Gabby grumbled as she mindlessly texted on her phone,

“Gabby, behave yourself.” Weepy said.

“Yeah, after all the trouble you put Soother through the least you can do it be nice.” Psycarrot said with a glare as Moe Tato nodded,

“But dads!” Gabby started.

“No buts, if you don’t behave then you won’t get any presents.” Moe Tato said, as he held a large sack of presents. And as they all neared the front doors of the former casino, just in time to see Grim with Hatchling Matchstick, Djimmi The Great with Ditzy The Unpredictable. Buzz with Rumor Honeybottoms, King Dice with Pirouletta and Princess Dice and Cagney with Hilda and Buttercup. Each of the adults were holding sacks of presents or trays of food with each child having a varying level of excitement or anger. Hatchling was the most furious snorting puffs of smoke out her nose as she angrily beat her tail against the ground.

Ditzy had her arms crossed as she wore a hard and unforgiving glare in her eyes. Princess Dice wore a more calm expression as the teenager impatiently tapped her foot wanting to get inside already. Buzz smiled his wings beating rapidly causing him to hover in the air. And finally there was Buttercup who wore her flower-petaled hair in cute large pigtails as she wore a thick green and white winter dress.

“Hey guys!” Weepy exclaimed,

“Hey, Root Pack and Gabby!” Hatchling said her angry mood fading immediately as she saw her friend, Gabby squealed putting her phone into her pocket before running towards Hatchling embracing her in a hug.

“I missed you!” Gabby said,

“Same here!” Hatchling replied.

“I missed both of you!” Ditzy said throwing herself on the girls, everyone smiled warmly at the sight all except for Buttercup and Buzz who nervously looked at one another. And without a second thought Buttercup quickly banged on the door wanting to put some distance between her, Buzz, and their ex-friends. Everyone quieted down except for Gabby, Ditzy, and Hatchling who were quietly whispering to one another trying to catch up on what they missed in each others lives. After a moment however the doors of the casino creaked open slightly before they we’re thrown open a loud roar piercing everyone’s ears. The adults and children screamed as the one and only Krampus stood at the door step, the demon goat had dark ask grey fur with eyes that matched the Devil’s, his feet we’re cloven hooves.

As his hands had sharp claws shimmering like razors, he held a whip in his left hand, and finally as his mouth was open in a roar it revealed his demon canines sharp enough to cut through pure iron.

“It’s K-K-Krampus!” Buzz shouted as he got behind his mother,

“Every kid for themselves!” Princess Dice shrieked.

“Please don’t take me! I’m a good girl! A very good girl!” Ditzy begged sobbing into her hands, but much to everyone’s surprise however Krampus’s roar faded into laughter as he held his stomach. And soon Krampus’s laughter was joined by the Devil’s who showed up in the door frame laughing as he put a hand on Krampus’s shoulder.

“Oh man, you got them good!” The Devil said through his laughter,

“Hell yeah I did, I think they almost wet themselves!” Krampus replied.

“Wait….what!?” Everyone exclaimed,

“Tha-That was a prank!?” Ditzy added.

“That’s _sick_!” Gabby said,

“Not funny! Not funny at all!” Hatchling said.

“It was so funny! Anyway, come inside.” Krampus said still laughing as him and the Devil high-fives each other with their tails,

“Uh….alright….why is Krampus here anyway?” Princess Dice nervously asked,

“Well I gotta see my nephew every now and again? Don’t I?” Krampus rhetorically asked.

“ _Nephew!?_ ” Everyone exclaimed,

“Now hold on, Devil, you never told me you had a brother. Let alone that your brother was the Krampus.” King Dice said.

“That’s because I didn’t want to tell you, now everyone food in the kitchen, presents under the tree, and as for the kids Soother is upstairs and you all better behave yourselves.” The Devil said his eyes warningly glowing,

“Hold on, why should we listen to you? What if we don’t want to go up to the losers—” Gabby started before the atmosphere in the room grew dark, her eyes landed on the Devil and Krampus they’re eyes glowing menacingly. Promising death and suffering if she even worded one letter wrong, “W-What I-I meant to s-s-say is we don’t wa-want to disappoint S-Soother.” Gabby stammered as she tried in vein to pull her gaze away from the two demons.

“That’s what we thought.” Krampus and the Devil said, and without a second thought the kids scuttled upstairs while the adults we’re led to the kitchen.

This was going to be a Christmas no one would forget.


End file.
